


Una afortunada coincidencia

by capibuck



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Blow Jobs, Draw Me Like One of Your French Girls, Graphic Description, M/M, Male Slash, Marvel - Freeform, Protective Bucky Barnes, Romantic Fluff, Skinny Steve, Slash, Stucky - Freeform, Yaoi, actual au
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 15:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14697030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capibuck/pseuds/capibuck
Summary: AU StuckySteve adora vivir en las nubes aunque algunas veces la vida real lo arrastre a tierra con una madre enferma, deudas y desamor. Mira al cielo esperando por milagros que caen del cielo. El milagro llega, tiene nombre, rulos chocolate y un rostro de ángel que lo impulsa a mover el lápiz y el corazón.Bucky es un chico de mundo que se tropieza con el verdadero amor y encuentra a su propio ángel de los milagros con manos talentosas. Halla su rostro en miles de retratos, es cuando descubre que tiene un pequeño admirador.Lo que los une es una simple y afortunada coincidencia.





	Una afortunada coincidencia

En las calles de Nueva York hay una enorme congestión de personas huyendo de un lado a otro con una especie de desesperación que dejaría atónito a cualquiera que no viviera en carne propia las desventuras de un corredor de bolsa o algún empleado asalariado. Sin embargo, mientras el mundo está a una incesable carrera contra el tiempo para procurar que la vida siga funcionando como un robot que necesita constante mantenimiento; está Steve, ahí donde siempre esta cada mañana hasta llegar el ocaso, en esa misma sucia acerca entre dos grandes edificios nuevos con varias oficinas.

Su puesto comprende solamente de una carpa, un par de tableros con dibujos de retratos pegados con una adorable simpleza y orden; una mesita llena de varios lápices de grafito, borradores a medio uso, hojas y algunos vasos de plástico en los que hubo varios tipos de bebidas que compra todas las mañanas a unas pequeñas niñas que casi a la misma hora que él toma asiento parecen esperar a que se acomode para acercarse y asegurar una venta.

Esa mañana estaba más animado de lo común, aunque no sabía exactamente el porqué de tanta positividad, quizás el día con un sol cálido y un viento refrescante influían mucho. Quizás porqué había recibido una generosa propina de parte de una ancianita que decidió hacerse retratar por el talentoso muchacho de facciones delicadas y ojos celestiales.

Ve a millares de personas pasando frente suyo, todos demasiado ocupados como para perder el tiempo en siquiera mirar por donde pasaban porque sus lujosos celulares captaban toda la atención, siendo chateando o hablando por el mismo. Steve los miraba curiosamente ya que el simplemente contaba con un pequeño aparato que solo se limitaba a recibir y enviar mensajes, a duras penas contaba con una linternita y un juego obsoleto de tetris.

Entre la concentrada y confusa masa de personas hubo uno que a Steve le llamó la atención, un joven de no más de 25, cabello rizado castaño y ojos felinos de color azul grisáceo. Con dificultad corría detrás de algunas hojas que revoloteaban con el viento frente suyo, y la gente, lejos de mostrarse cooperativa, solamente hacían una mueca de enfado al haber sido interrumpidos en su camino y seguían de largo, otros lanzaban insultos en voz baja pero seguían sin un gramo de interés en ayudar.

Steve al ver aquel incidente se lanzó a la calle sin dudar ni pensarlo dos veces, dejando abandonado por un momento su puesto. Alcanza un par de hojas que estaba a punto de ser absorbidas por una máquina que se encargaba de limpiar el asfalto y da un suspiro cargado de alivio, más su preocupación llega de golpe al ver otro par bajar por las escaleras del metro y baja las gradas lo más rápido posible, casi rezando para que no se perdieran entre la multitud o fueran pisoteadas. Toma las hojas con una precisión que ni el mismo creyó y sube de nuevo esperando que el atolondrado chico no se haya ido sin sus papeles.

Efectivamente, aquel joven no se había ido, pero tenía un rostro de total espanto al no encontrar los documentos más importantes entre el revoltijo de hojas que llevaba en las manos. Su mirada recorre la calle hacia todas direcciones. Steve estaba casi seguro que si no llegaba como un ángel caído del cielo en ese momento seguramente el muchacho estaba dispuesto a echarse de rodillas a llorar.

—Oh por Dios, amigo. Me salvaste la vida. — toma las hojas de las manos delgadas del otro muchacho.

—No te preocupes, se nota que eran documentos importantes. — el rubio sonríe con timidez y se acomoda el cabello luego de sentir su rostro con un ligero rastro de humedad. Ni si quiera corrió tanto y ya estaba respirando como si hubiese corrido toda la manzana.

—De verdad muchas gracias, casi no hay personas como tú por aquí. — acomoda el montón de hojas en sus manos firmes y le dedica una sonrisa completamente reluciente llena de gratitud.— debo agradecértelo de alguna manera.— el rubio levanta la mirada que tenía en el suelo hace unos segundos y abre un poco los ojos, acomodándose los lentes con marcos ligeramente gruesos.

—Oh no, no. — dirige la mirada a la del chico como dos intensos imanes y por un momento se perdió en toda esa perfección, de pronto le invadió un colosal deseo de mirarlos y adorarlos por siempre y obviamente dibujarlos para la inmortalidad.

—Trabajas ahí ¿no es cierto?— apunta con un dedo hacia el humilde puesto de dibujos.

—Si.

El trance interminable de Steve llegó a su fin al momento de oír unos gritos de furia que salían de una ventana de uno de los largos edificios. Esos gritos se dirigían hacia el novato pasante que en vez de subir porque ya era muy tarde para llegar a trabajar, se pone a conversar cómodamente con un extraño en la calle. El castaño da un pequeño salto en el mismo lugar donde estaba parado y abriendo los ojos de manera un poco graciosa le hace una seña al hombre en el edificio de que iba en ese momento y que lo perdonara.

Steve estaba a punto de preguntarle su nombre pero el otro chico solo se alejó de manera torpe hacia la puerta del edificio y desaparece en pocos segundos. El rubio suspira luego de haber tenido tal espectáculo de belleza y ternura frente a sus ojos, no estaba seguro si lo vería más seguido, menos cuando en su etapa de pasante ya estaba casi a un paso de ser despedido por llegar tarde y entregar documentos importantes ligeramente arrugados.

Tratando de no pensar mucho en lo que acabó de suceder, vuelve a su puesto de trabajo. Le llegó un poquito de suerte cuando una señora y su hijo llegaron y pidieron una caricatura del pequeño, eso le ayudó mucho a distraerse y obviamente a ganar algo de dinero.

Era la hora de almuerzo de todos los empleados, los cuales empezaron a bajar desde los ascensores y gradas con gran entusiasmo al ansiado momento de descanso luego de medio día de duro trabajo.

Por supuesto Steve ya se había adelantado con un pequeño yogurt que tenía entre las manos, con un conjunto de cereal y una manzana. Tenía una sensación extraña dentro de sí que realmente no lograba explicar, no tenía deseo de pensar en ello pero no podía. Sus ojos se encontraban atentos a la salida de todos los empleados, como si esperara que alguien saliera de allí. Hasta abandonó por un momento el alimento posado sobre sus piernas, pero el motivo de su incesante búsqueda visual nunca se presentó, esperó y esperó hasta que todo el mundo empezó a regresar a sus puestos de trabajo. Steve solamente bufó inconscientemente y levantó la mirada hacia la alta ventana de donde hace algunas horas lo que parecía ser su jefe lo estaba regañando para entrar. No había nada y dio otro bufido mientras fruncía las cejas.

Espera Steve ¿Qué rayos haces?

Se levanta de su puesto como si una tachuela se hubiera colado en su asiento y empieza a dar vueltas alrededor de su propia silla. Era realmente frustrante no saber lo que sucedía ¿era tan iluso como para preocuparse y pensar en alguien que de seguro no volverá a ver?

Vaya que necesito salir de vacaciones. Urgentemente.

La tarde transcurrió con normalidad. Steve había empezado a retratar a un par de palomas que se le acercaron, le serviría de práctica y para pasar el ocio.

Al caer la noche el chico rubio con algo de resignación empieza a recoger sus cosas para alistarlas y regresar a su humilde apartamento el cual añoraba mucho, deseaba descansar y sacar de su mente todo lo sucedido en la mañana. Estaba ya casi listo para salir a tomar el metro pero justamente una mano se posa sobre su hombro mientras estaba de espaldas, haciendo saltar al pequeño rubio como un conejito.

Steve gira y ahí estaba él.

—Ho-hola, lo siento por asustarte — era él, el muchacho de ojos gatunos y sonrisa espléndida. Steve sonríe tratando de tapar su notorio susto.

—creí que...— el castaño lo mira confuso, luego de entender a qué se refería abre la boca.

—no, por suerte me salvaron en la oficina y me salve de una amonestación fuerte. Pero si no hubiera sido por ti seguro ya estaría en serios aprietos — Steve no puede creer que aun en la noche esa sonrisa fuera tan radiante, no puede creer que aquel chico sonriera tanto, que cada vez que lo hace parece más especial que la anterior.

—No tuvimos tiempo de presentarnos, mi nombre es Steve Rogers — levanta la mano para estrecharla.

—Bucky Barnes. Un gusto conocerte, Steve — sin dudar estrecha su mano a la suya y siente su suavidad, se mantiene sosteniendo su mano un poco extasiado hasta sentir que ya empezaba a ser extraño el tener las manos unidas tanto tiempo y la aparta con amabilidad — como dije en la mañana, debo agradecerte de algún modo que me hayas salvado el pellejo, así que ¿qué quieres?

—Y yo te dije que no era necesario, con ver que no te despidieron es suficiente.

—No digas tonterías, quiero agradecerte y no me iré hasta saber que quieres.

El rubio niega ligeramente con la cabeza al ver que Bucky no cambiaría de decisión tan fácil y al querer pasar un poco de tiempo más con él se rindió.

—Bien... ¿te parece si cenamos en un restaurante que conozco cerca de aquí?

—Vaya, hasta que por fin aceptas. Eres terco Rogers.

Steve ríe un poco fuerte, totalmente encantado con la presencia de aquel hombre. Caminaron hasta el restaurante conversando un poco durante el camino, sobre sus trabajos, sobre su familia y un sinfín de cosas.

Steve pidió una ensalada de pollo y limonada mientras que Bucky se decidió por un filete y verduras.

Pasaron hablando toda la noche hasta que el lugar ya tenía que cerrar. Al salir el pequeño seguía cargando el montón de cosas de su puesto, Bucky al verlo con el rostro un poco rojo por el esfuerzo aunque mostrando una formidable resistencia, decide ayudarlo cargando casi todo. Él tenía el cuerpo un poco más ancho, con mucho gusto cargó las cosas y lo ayudó a llegar a la estación del metro.

— ¿Te volveré a ver Bucky?— Steve pregunta luego de un largo silencio mientras esperan a que llegue el transporte que lleve a Steve a su hogar.

—Muy probablemente — le dirige una de sus despampanantes sonrisas que esta vez cargaba un poco de misterio y coquetería.

—Estaré atento — sonríe a un lado y desvía la mirada simulando que su transporte estaba a punto de llegar.

Bucky le entrega sus cosas antes de que las olvidase.

Se despiden con un rápido abrazo y Steve siente que en aquella estación se le escapa el corazón y el entusiasmo.

Debía llegar a casa a cuidar de su madre que había contraído una peligrosa enfermedad durante sus turnos en el hospital, temía mucho por ella, no deseaba por nada del mundo perderla porque ella era lo único que le quedaba luego de la muerte de su padre. Claro que tenía a Sam, pero él se había ido por un viaje a visitar a sus familiares y advirtió que su llegada no sería tan pronta como desearía, que lo llamara cuando necesitara ayuda, pero no desearía regresarlo de tan lejos y alejarlo de su familia por cosas que él mismo debía afrontar.

Cuidó de su madre toda la noche sin dejar de tener un sentimiento de sabor dulce al recordar al castaño de ojos felinos, sentía como una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro. En ese instante su madre parecía ya haber despertado justamente para presenciarlo.

— ¿Por qué la sonrisa corazón?— sonríe a medias y con los ojos entrecerrados, tenía ojeras bastante marcadas y piel más blanca de lo normal, más blanca de lo que Steve desearía ver.

—Nada madre, pensando cosas del trabajo. No te preocupes—

—Te conozco bien mi vida, hace mucho tiempo que no sonreías así — pasa una mano por el cabello lacio y rubio de Steve y lo acomoda — ¿a quién viste?

—Oh mamá...

—Confía en mí, no se lo contaré a nadie — hace mucho que Sarah sabía sobre las fijaciones de su hijo, sabía por quienes suspiraba y quienes le habían roto el corazón. Lo conoce mejor que nadie en el mundo.

—Un chico — se esconde en una pequeña almohada para ocultar su sonrojo, como si fuese un niño pequeño confesando su primer amor.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo era ese chico? ¿Muy guapo?— Sarah solo lograba hacer sonrojar más al chico pero con total calma continuaba acariciando su cabello.

— ¡Madre! Uhm... bueno sí. Lo conocí hoy y es... perfecto.

— ¿Crees que sea el correcto? ¿Mi niño está enamorado de nuevo?

—No lo sé, apenas hoy lo conozco.

—Pues lo único que espero es que no regreses a casa con el corazón roto mi amor, la gente no comprende que alguien tan bueno como tú no se consigue dos veces en la vida.

Steve sonríe y acaricia las manos de su madre, es tan sabia y amorosa que se siente afortunado de tenerla y esa es una de entre las miles de razones en las que no desearía perderla por nada del mundo.

La señora Rogers empieza a volver a caer en un sueño profundo mientras su hijo toma sus manos algo frías y trata de calentarlas con su propio calor. No sabe cuánto tiempo transcurrió, pero ya estaba dormido en ese mismo lugar, en aquella incómoda silla, cerca del cálido regazo de su madre, siendo guardián de su salud una noche más. Ya no pensó más en aquel chico porque en ese momento su madre era su prioridad.

Ya al amanecer como es de rutina Steve revisa su nevera, una vez más, dolorosamente vacía. Come un par de tostadas algo rancias con café, el poco que sobró. Prefirió preparar algo caliente y fresco para su madre con lo poco que logró comprar con lo que ganó, pero era obvio que no era suficiente, estaba ya muy pronto a convertirse en un enfermo igual que su madre por no comer como era lo adecuado.

Revisa el correo y para empeorar un poco más su día era una serie de cartas sobre deudas y pagos de agua y luz. Al chico ya le temblaban las piernas de solo ver que todos los problemas lo golpeaban en la cara. Trató de conseguir un empleo, claro, pero como era de esperar nadie deseaba tener a un débil asmático levantando mercancías pesadas y no tenía como ejercer más cargos porque no logró terminar sus estudios ya que debía trabajar para mantener a su madre.

Sale de casa y pide a su vecina como es de costumbre que mire de vez en cuando a su madre.

Ya con su puesto como siempre ordenado, empieza a esperar que lleguen clientes. Pasa alrededor de media hora cuando sin darse cuenta ya estaba bocetando en su libreta personal de apuntes. Una serie de círculos, líneas y ondulaciones con el lápiz hasta que todo aquello empezó a tener forma, unos pómulos perfectamente estructurados y perfilados, unos labios delgados y carnosos, ojos cristalinos, cabello ondulado.

— ¡Steve!— es asustado por segunda vez por la misma persona y se queda petrificado en su asiento, ni siquiera se molesta por ocultar el dibujo hasta que ve que Bucky se acerca desde el otro lado de la calle. Profundamente nervioso bota la libreta aún abierta a su mochila y sonríe como si no hubiese pasado nada.

—Hey Buck— se levanta de su asiento y quizás por el producto de los nervios del momento se abalanza hacia él y lo abraza como si se tratara de un viejo amigo. El otro no hace ningún signo de sentirse molesto o incómodo, lo que da pie a que el rubio continúo disfrutando del calor que emanaba el otro y su dulce pero masculino aroma.

—Estaba ansioso de verte— despeina un poco su cabello de forma amistosa y aun que Steve hubiera querido enfadarse al menos un poco con eso pero no pudo, no con tan hermosa sonrisa de parte de Bucky.

—Mira, te compré esto— con una sonrisa ansiosa le entrega un vaso mediano de café con tapa que no era precisamente de Starbucks pero olía muy bien.

Steve toma el vaso con un poco de duda en el rostro ¿Por qué se molestó en comprarle el café? Dudó un poco pero no podía negarle nada a ese chico y toma el vaso.

—Gracias Bucky— tiene el vaso de plástico caliente entre sus manos. Estaba verdaderamente agradecido con ese gesto de amabilidad— creo que debes ir a trabajar antes que el loco de la ventana te regañe— ríe bajo y Bucky ríe aún más alto.

—Nos vemos luego, Steve— posa una mano sobre su hombro y quién sabe si intencionalmente o no, pero aquella mano acaricio parte del cuello blanco y suave del rubio, lo que en parte le hizo saltar un poco a Steve, no dejaba de mirar a Bucky, tenia deseos de dar un beso a aquella mano, en realidad tenía deseo de besar sus labios y no temió darle un largo vistazo sin importarle mucho si se daba cuenta o no.

—Buenos días, Steve— exclama la anciana que cada dos o tres días a la semana va a pasear un poco por aquellos lugares.

El chico delgado deja de mirar a Bucky y algo sonrojado aleja la mirada. Bucky se aleja, le hace una señal con la mano para indicar que ya se iba. Steve replicó el mismo signo y se dedicó a hablar con la anciana. Ella le propone hacerle otro retrato, lo cual el acepta gustoso.

Y así es como pasan varios días, hasta meses en los que Steve ya no sabe lo que hace cuando dibuja millones de veces a Bucky en su libreta, en todo ángulo, en toda expresión, desde la sonrisa más tierna hasta la seriedad más profunda. Ahí estaba, embobado dibujando corazones pero no lograba pasar a nada más, él lo sabía, quizás hasta Bucky tenga alguna novia o peor aún, una esposa. Se ilusionaba más día con día y no podía frenarlo, no más ¿Pero que más podía hacer? Nada. El miedo de que Bucky lo considerase un perturbado le rondaba la cabeza cada mañana al despertar, hasta acostarse en su fría cama en las noches. Necesitaba saber, necesitaba actuar antes de morir de desilusión.

Bucky por fin podía disfrutar de un tiempo de descanso de tanto moverse de aquí para allá entregando café y correo, estaba muy contento porque había dejado la pasantía y ahora era parte de los oficinistas de la empresa, obviamente debía contárselo todo a Steve. Estaba en camino a ello a toda velocidad por las escaleras, el ascensor iba muy lento y no podía aguantar más para contárselo.

A pocos pasos de llegar a su puesto mira a Steve, tan adorable como siempre con una libreta en su mano y un lápiz en la otra. Estaba dibujando mucho más hace poco, sinceramente estaba con mucha curiosidad de saber que era lo que su amigo dibujaba con tanto entusiasmo.

—Nuestro Da Vinci está inspirado esta mañana— murmura ubicándose a su lado, toma con sus manos los hombros del delgado muchacho y acerca un poco el rostro para mirar lo que el rubio hacía.

Por supuesto, Steve ya estaba petrificado de los nervios por lo que no le dio tiempo de hacer su acostumbrada maroma para lanzar el libro lejos de su mirada. Ya no había nada que hacer, había quedado completamente al descubierto mientras retrataba a su amigo con alta dosis de inspiración.

Era completamente sorprendente verse a sí mismo plasmado sobre papel de una manera tan especial. Le sorprendió aún más que haya salido tan bien sin siquiera haber servido de modelo. Analizó la posibilidad de que Steve le haya robado una foto de su billetera y con ella se haya ayudado para realizar tal sensacional retrato, o al menos así pensó hasta que al pensarlo un poco mejor, ni siquiera tenía una fotografía de él posando así, estaba tan vivaz, tan enérgico, tan encantador.

Por otra parte, Steve no salía de su trance y ataque de nervios que enrojeció sus mejillas hasta niveles insospechados.

Estaba frito.

Bucky no dejaba de sujetar sus hombros con la misma fuerza mientras miraba a la libreta sin decir ninguna sola palabra, con el rostro falto de expresión.

—Eres realmente talentoso Steve Rogers — por fin hablaba luego de eternos minutos. Su rostro inexpresivo ahora pasaba a ser una sonrisa tierna y juguetona.

Bucky sin previo aviso toma la libreta para tener un mejor vistazo de la obra, eso sirvió para que Steve volviera en sí para levantarse de su asiento, estaba dispuesto a tomarla de nuevo porque había más de una dibujo de Bucky en ella. No deseaba notarse desesperado, solo miraba nervioso, esperando cuando el otro decidiera ojear el resto de sus apuntes, en ese momento tenía la obligación de quitársela como sea.

La hoja ya se encontraba entre los dedos del castaño, listo para cambiar de página cuando un grito de Steve se escuchó al instante.

— ¡Bucky! No... ¿No quieres salir hoy en la noche? Se presentará una banda de Jazz estupenda.

Bucky con los ojos semi abiertos estaban ahora atentos en él, había cerrado la libreta, por lo que Steve exhaló todo el aire contenido.

—Claro ¿a qué hora te parece mejor?

— ¿A las ocho? – era una afirmación mezclada con pregunta, aun no podía creer que haya invitado a salir a bailar y cenar con alguien.

— Por mí no hay problema— la libreta seguía en poder de Bucky, sujeta firmemente por su gruesa mano derecha — oh por cierto, eres verdaderamente talentoso, amigo.— le regresa la libreta.— quizá algún día venga como un cliente y te confíe una petición especial.— guiña un ojo. 

Steve levanta las cejas levemente. No es un experto en eso de interpretar a la gente, nunca fue bueno para eso. No estaba seguro de lo que ese guiño ni esas palabras significaban, pero prefería no tomarlo con ningún tipo de segunda intención, por su propio bien.

...

— ¿A dónde vas tan guapo mi corazón?— exclama Sarah mirando a su hijo frente a un largo espejo mientras se abotonaba la camisa semi nueva que le dio de cumpleaños hace algunos meses atrás.

—Saldré a cenar fuera.

— ¿Con ese muchacho de ojos lindos?

— ¡Madre!— sonríe abochornado y toma la peinilla para arreglarse un poco el alborotado cabello dorado — Sí, iré con él.

—Salúdalo de mi parte, más vale que cuide bien de mi bebé o se las verá conmigo.

—Yo sé cuidarme solo, no te preocupes— se acerca hacia la mujer postrada en la cama y toma una de sus manos para proporcionarle un gentil beso.

—No quiero que vuelvan a romperte el corazón, no pude soportar verte encerrado por meses en tu habitación. Eres lo único que tengo y me enorgulleces, cualquier madre quisiera un hijo tan bueno como tú.

—Yo también te quiero mucho, ma'.

Un casi audible sonido se presentó proveniente de la maleta de Steve, recuerda que había quedado en recibir la llamada de Bucky que lo alertaría diciéndole que está esperándolo fuera del lugar establecido.

—Suerte cariño, cuídate mucho— toce casi ahogándose con sus palabras. Steve estaba a punto de dejar su cita al oír aquel temido sonido, señal de su delicada salud— Ve hijo, por favor. No has hecho más que cuidarme y trabajar, te mereces esto, eres joven, mereces diversión de vez en cuando. Sí todo sale bien, te veo mañana temprano.

Steve hace una mueca, había entendido a lo que se refería su madre, por una parte tenía razón, aún era joven y merecía salir, tener amigos y disfrutar de la vida. No piensa tener la suficiente suerte como para decir que la noche rendiría grandes frutos y no presentarse esa misma noche en casa temprano. En su adolescencia su madre le hubiera dicho que regresara lo más temprano posible y él obedecería sin quejas, pero ahora él ya era alguien mayor, que sabía lo que hacía y con quien tenía que juntarse y quien no; pero siendo sinceros, hasta la fecha no había realizado acto sexual alguno, ninguna mujer le había llamado la atención y viceversa. Al ser mayor se había dado cuenta de que le gustaban los chicos, sin embargo no era muy bueno para acercárseles sin que le vieran feo, excepto un chico hace años atrás, algo que no quiere ni siquiera recordar porque aún le duele un poco. Lo único que lo hace olvidarse de todo dolor y angustia es quien conoció hace poco y estaba a punto de salir en una especie de cita esta noche, los nervios lo carcomían por dentro.

Tomó el metro lo más rápido que pudo y en poco tiempo ya estaba a dos calles de llegar, el haberse arreglado no sirvió de mucho, estaba completamente desalineado, cubierto de una delgada capa de sudor sobre su rostro, también con su cabello volviendo a ser un verdadero desastre por el viento.

Por el contrario, Bucky se veía totalmente encantador, con un cabello ondulado menos rebelde, un abrigo pulcro, zapatos bien peinados y pantalones a la talla.

Luego de un saludo amistoso por parte de ambos, entraron a lo que parecía ser un restaurante pero con música en vivo, específicamente jazz como lo propuso Steve en un principio. El ambiente era encantador, parecido a un restaurante vintage.

Luego de una formidable comida como las que no había comido hace mucho tiempo, agradeció a Bucky el haber invitado la cena. Una vez más el castaño no aceptó un no por respuesta, sabiendo como andaba la situación económica del artista. La cena cerró con broche de oro representado con un helado de doble sabor, galletas y jalea.

...

El ambiente de esa noche era curiosamente acalorado, así que Steve le contó de un lugar al que podían ir antes de que terminara la cita. Ninguno de los dos quería que esa velada mágica terminara tan rápido.

2:00 am

Como si se tratara de un cuento de ensueño, Steve y Bucky estaban sentados en un muelle a la orilla de un tranquilo lago solitario afueras de la ruidosa ciudad. El lugar era perfecto para la quietud, y para Steve era el lugar perfecto para confesar sus sentimientos.

Normalmente, Bucky contaba con esa personalidad activa, y sin un gramo de recato se adueñó de la conversación con varios relatos jocosos de su infancia y adolescencia, el rubio no hacía más que oír atentamente cada anécdota con completa atención.

—Y luego de ver esa gran serpiente en mi jardín tuve que llevar a mi hermanita dentro de la casa, de verdad no sé qué me invadió en ese instante pero me sentí lo suficientemente valiente para tomarla con fuerza ¡casi me muerde! ¿Puedes creerlo?—mira de reojo a los ojos azules de su acompañante, que lo miraba como si no hubiese nada más importante que él y el mundo girara a su alrededor— he estado hablando toda la noche de mí, lo siento.

—No te preocupes, me gusta ser quien escucha... de todos modos no tengo que contar.

—Todos tienen algo que contar, Stevie.

—Te aburriría con la historia típica del chico que debe trabajar para mantener a su madre enferma.

—Bueno, yo no pienso que sea lo apropiado menospreciar la vida de las personas, todos tienen un mundo interno muy interesante. Uhm... podemos hablar de amor, por ejemplo.

—Oh... No. De eso si no tengo nada que decirte, solo mírame, de primeras se nota que soy quien se quedaba sentado en las fiestas.

—Te miro y en realidad no veo nada de malo.

Las miradas de ambos se conectaron por varios segundos, gracias a la noche no se lograba notar a plenitud el sonrojo del muchacho delgado.

—Seguro tú tienes el millón de mujeres que se mueren por ti.

—En realidad no, no he tenido tantas novias como crees. Mucho menos ahora que he estado más en el trabajo.

—Y ahora... ¿tienes algo serio con alguien?—pregunta Steve casi mordiéndose los labios por no haber pensado antes si hacer esa interrogante, aunque su subconsciente le ganó. Tenía una urgente necesidad de saber. No tenía el suficiente valor para mirarlo a los ojos cuando hizo la pregunta, la mantenía en el extenso lago frente suyo.

—No. No pensaba en nada relacionado con el amor, pero últimamente he estado pensando mucho en alguien, es una persona con un corazón más grande que su pecho, tiene unos ojos hermosos y... unos labios sensacionales. Amo con locura a esa persona, pero creo que esa persona no siente lo mismo que yo ¿Qué crees que deba hacer?

—No lo sabrás... hasta que le preguntes que siente.

—Está bien, lo haré— se levanta del lugar donde estaba, el acto había tomado por sorpresa al rubio que solo lo miraba extrañado. Se acercó a Steve lo suficiente como para hacer explotar su corazón de la emoción de tenerlo a tan pocos centímetros. Podía oírse los latidos desenfrenados que emitía.

— ¿Qué sucede Buck?

— ¿Qué sientes?

— ¿Qué?

—Me dijiste que le preguntara a esa persona y eso es lo que hago.

Abre los ojos sin creer lo que estaba sucediendo, había dejado de respirar y ahora su corazón podría detenerse por el impacto de esa llamativa confesión. Nunca creyó que quien terminaría declarándose esa misma noche sería él.

—Si esto es una broma... yo...

— ¿Crees que jugaría con algo tan serio?—Bucky toma sus delgadas manos entre las suyas—no creo ser tan tonto para jugarte una broma y arriesgarme a perderte. Solo respóndeme sinceramente y si me dices que no... tengo dos opciones, podría dejarte en paz y no volver a molestarte o insistiría día y noche para enamo...

Steve acalló la palabrería de Bucky con un intenso y profundo beso, podía sentir por fin esos labios que lo tuvieron loco por mucho tiempo. Nunca había sentido tal felicidad y emoción, nunca había sido quien diera ese salto y no podía estar más a gusto con su decisión. Aquel beso relleno de emociones no paraba, a sorpresa de muchos que tuvieron la gracia de conocer al rubio, jamás pensarían que ese tímido y debilucho joven estaría a la orilla de un lago en la madrugada robándole besos a un apuesto joven de risos castaños y sonrisa encantadora.

Bucky exclamaba a ratos por aire, pero Steve no lograba parar toda esa carga de deseo que tuvo acumulando por varios meses. Steve pasaba sus manos incansablemente por toda su cabellera, ahora él era quien no sabía lo que significaba recato, no le importaba en lo absoluto ser esa persona educada que siempre demostró ser, solo le importaba tomar de ese delicioso néctar que emanaban los labios de quien consideraba el amor de su vida. Sí, podía ser algo tonto creer que a una persona que conoció hace unos meses se podría considerar como el amor de su vida, pero él lo presentía hasta el último gramo de su ser y cada vez que él tenía presentimientos casi siempre lograban ser ciertos.

—Oh Dios... Stevie ¡eres una piraña!— respira agitado sobre los hinchados labios de un Steve que hace pocos minutos tenía ojos de cachorro tierno, ahora era todo un depredador hambriento de besos— me encanta— sonríe coqueto y antes de decir algo más de nuevo había sido avasallado por una oleada de besos hasta la llegada del ocaso.

...

La carretera estaba completamente vacía, era larga y realizar todo el recorrido a pie era totalmente tedioso, inclusive podría decirse que tenebroso por las horas en las que la estaban transitando. Sin embargo, aquello era lo de menos. Steve volaba cuando el contacto de la tibia mano de su acompañante rozaba su huesuda pero suave palma. Fue así todo el camino, ninguno decía nada, no por aburrimiento o por no saber qué decir, simplemente realizaron un pacto silencioso para admirar el espléndido amanecer que se desplegaba frente a sus ojos.

El camino de kilómetros fácilmente se acortó, sin darse cuenta estaban ya frente a la pequeña puerta de la casucha de Steve. Sus manos continuaban conectadas una a la otra. Bucky giró para bajar la mirada por un momento hacia el rubio, como si con la mirada le preguntara si era hora de irse, pero Steve simplemente afirmó el agarre y con un rápido movimiento sacó la llave, la metió en la cerradura, y en segundos ya estaban dentro.

La casa era muy pequeña, solo era un departamento con dos habitaciones, donde la cocina y el recibidor conformaban un mismo suelo sin paredes. La sala solo contenía un modesto y mullido sofá y una mesita repleta de varias fotos de Steve en todas las etapas de su vida, y solo un par de su madre cuando cargaba a su hijo de bebé. Obviamente Bucky no pudo contenerse ante su curiosidad, aprovechó para dar un largo paso, lo que fue suficiente para llegar a la mesita y mirar de una en una cada foto.

—Pero miren que tenemos aquí— el castaño sonríe con ternura y toma una foto del rubio bebé, el cual estaba con una brillante sonrisa, acostado en el suelo sin nada de ropa puesta. Steve ardió en vergüenza en centésima de segundos, maldiciéndose a sí mismo por aceptar las insistencias de su madre por colocar esa foto. No tenía miedo, ya que nunca contaban con visitas, pero ahora supo que luego de que Bucky saliera, su prioridad era sacar esa foto de la vista de todos. Es más, trató de quitársela en ese momento, pero Bucky de manera hábil, con una extrema facilidad, escondía la foto— vamos, te ves adorable, no tienes de que avergonzarte, señor pompis de ángel.

—¡¡Bucky!!— se abalanzaba sobre él, subiendo al polvoriento sofá, a ver si podía igualarlo en tamaño, pero era inútil. Bucky le ganaba por demás y simplemente reía a cantaros con la foto en mano.

—Seguro aun las mantienes así— a Steve ya no le cabía más rojo en su pobre piel, los comentarios de Bucky lo mataban de pena, pero internamente se sentía muy alegre.

—Steve, mi vida ¿ya llegaste?

Paró en seco cuando oyó la suave voz a través de la puerta de la primera habitación. ¡Cielos! Su madre estaba allí, parada bajo el marco de la puerta con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro mientras mantenía cerrada su bata con las manos.

—Oh... Mamá— baja enseguida del sofá y Bucky deja con cuidado la foto donde la encontró.

—Buenos días, señora Rogers— responde atropellando las palabras, tratando que sonaran cordiales y tranquilas.

—Tú debes ser el... amigo de Stevie— sonríe a medias— me hubieras avisado que tendríamos visitas, me hubiese puesto algo más decente— toce un poco y camina con dificultad hasta alcanzar el sofá y sostenerse de el para ver mejor al chico de ojos gatunos.

—Yo creo que se ve maravillosa— murmura Bucky sonriendo cordialmente, como si conociera a la señora de más tiempo y viniera de visita más a menudo de lo que parece.

—Oh mi niño, he tenido mejores días— toce una vez más y va hacia la cocina— ¿quieren algo de beber?

Steve simplemente miraba, de una lado a otro cada que intercambiaban palabras y quedaba como un espectador más. Luego de unos minutos cayó en cuenta de que su madre debería permanecer en cama, pues su salud continuaba peligrosamente mal.

—Mamá, debes estar descansando, déjame llevarte yo el desayuno— va hacia donde ella y acaricia su espalda suavemente con ambas manos.

—No te preocupes Stevie, estoy bien—la mujer sostenía entre sus manos una tetera para comenzar a calentar agua, aunque las mismas le temblaran peligrosamente.

—Yo me encargaré ¿si?

—No Steve, puedo hacerlo. No soy una inválida.

Aquello provocó que Bucky arqueara las cejas con mucha sorpresa, ahora entendía perfectamente de donde Steve había heredado todo, no solo físicamente, sino también aquella fortaleza y deseo de sentirse útil a pesar de su estado.

Se acercó y tomó con gentileza uno de sus brazos.

—Disculpe, déjeme decirle que es una dama muy encantadora y seguramente muy capaz, pero por favor, permítame que yo y Steve le preparemos algo delicioso de desayuno. Le prometo que no se arrepentirá.

Steve estaba boquiabierto ante lo que Bucky había dicho, no se lo había esperado en lo absoluto. Y más sorprendido quedó cuando su madre, alguien conocida por ser de duro doblegue, le dedica una sonrisa al chico y se va sin más de regreso a la habitación.

Entra a la habitación y cierra la puerta con cuidado.

—No sabes cómo tratar a las damas Steve, eso es seguro.

— ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

— Trabajé un tiempo de enfermero. Con el tiempo fui ganando experiencia y me di cuenta que el saber cómo tratar a las personas es un arte.

El castaño de ojos gatunos comenzó calentando agua para preparar café, cuando buscó por todos lados y no, no había café disponible, ni siquiera en sachet. Tampoco había pan, ni huevos, ni harina, ni nada más que una vieja bolsa de levadura y un frasco de pepinillos a medio comer.

—Bien, por más que me encante mi trabajo, por desgracia no es suficiente para llenar las alacenas de la casa— Steve se cruza de brazos y baja por unos segundos la mirada, apenado de no poderle ofrecer algo decente de comer a su invitado ni a su madre, era un fiasco como cabeza de hogar.

Bucky notó cuando el muchacho delgado bajo la mirada en forma de pena, no soportó el verlo así, dejó lo que tenía en las manos para acercarse y levantar su mirada para darle un pequeño y suave beso en los labios.

—Aun creo que eres un estupendo hijo, mucho mejor que muchos que descuidan a sus padres para continuar con sus vida. Tú haces todo lo que puedes y lo haces honestamente.

Sonríe a medias y no puede evitar abrazarlo con fuerza.

— ¿Qué haremos?

— ¿Cómo que qué haremos? Pues el desayuno, Stevie— le da otro beso en los labios un poco más largo y se separa para ir directamente hacia la puerta— regreso en unos... diez minutos, supongo, espérame.

No le dio oportunidad de preguntar ni alegar nada, antes de percatarse que Bucky había salido ya, a quien sabe dónde.

Esperó sentado en el mullido sofá, mirando las fotos que reposaban en la mesa de centro, mirando especialmente la del pequeño bebé rubio con sonrisa soñadora y "pompis de ángel" como había dicho el castaño. Tenía ganas de ahorcarlo en ese momento, pero el cosquilleo en su estómago cuando lo veía no desaparecía, este se volvía más fuerte a cada minuto ¿acaso podía ser más perfecto? Verlo controlar a su madre de esa manera lo dejó petrificado, ni su padre podía hacer algo así, al menos de lo poco que podía recordar de él, ya que murió cuando era muy pequeño. Bucky tenía algo especial, no podía negarlo, desde que lo vio por primera vez, solo pudo captar una sencillez y belleza absoluta.

En algo alrededor de media hora, Bucky estaba de vuelta con una espléndida sonrisa, cargando a dos brazos un par de bolsas de papel grandes, repletas de comestibles que amenazaban por rodarse por todos lados o que las bolsas perecieran por el peso.

El chico de ojos gatunos no permitió que de Steve saliera ni una palabra, queja, ni nada; simplemente le pidió que lo ayudara a preparar el desayuno rápidamente. Y así fue, en menos de quince minutos el desayuno de los tres estaba listo, humeando deliciosamente ante la mirada de ambos jóvenes.

El desayuno estaba planeado ponerse sobre la mesa del comedor, pero a Bucky le llegó un arrebato. Ahora la comida estaba en una pequeña mesa en la habitación de Sarah mientras ella tenía una pequeña mesa para sí misma cerca de la cama.

—Así que trabajas en una oficina...— dice la mujer rubia y bebe su café con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, hace mucho no había probado desayuno igual, sentía como la bebida prácticamente la llenaba de energía.

Ella sabía que era todo gracias a James, y no podía dejar de agradecérselo, desde que el desayuno fue puesto a su lado, ella no dejaba de agradecer, como si le hubiesen dado la noticia de que ganó la lotería.

—Así es, es un lugar agradable. Además, gracias a eso pude conocer a su hijo.

—Lo recuerdo, ese día mi Stevie vino con una sonrisa de niño de primaria y se puso a dibujar toda la tarde mientras hablaba de ti— sonríe a Bucky con una pizca de complicidad. De verdad, Steve empezaba a sospechar que se habían conocido anteriormente o que contaban con una excelente conexión psíquica.

—No... No es. Eso no es verdad— el rubio se tapó medio rostro con la taza de café, dando un gran sorbo del mismo. Podía sentir la mirada divertida de ambos sobre él, lo que lo ponía mucho más nervioso de lo que podía aceptar.

—Amor... ¿podrías ir por más café por favor?— la madre mira gentilmente a su retoño y le extiende lentamente su taza de café, el otro sin replicar se levanta y sale de la habitación para ir a llenar la taza. En parte eso era un alivió ante tanta presión sobre el muchacho delgado.

La mujer aprovecha la ausencia de su hijo para poder hablar, por supuesto, ella no era ninguna tonta ni despistada, sabía bien que su hijo andaba en las nubes por ese chico de rulos castaños, aun estando ciega podría verlo. Lo aceptaba, aceptaba que James fuera tan atento, tan responsable y amoroso, aun sin conocerlo tanto, pero debía saber las puras intenciones del chico y dejarle las cosas en claro a su manera.

—Son novios ¿no?—dice en un tono suave y tranquilo, Bucky levanta una ceja y su sonrisa inevitablemente se ensancha.

—Hace como...— mira su reloj— tres horas.— afirma mientras juega con el borde de la taza semi vacía de café.

—Tarde o temprano debía pasar.

— ¿Cómo lo sabía?

—Con ver la cara de mi bebé lo supe—sonríe posando ambas manos sombre su propio estómago— él es muy expresivo aunque no con las palabras ¿lo sabes no?

—Definitivamente, por algo es artista.

—Habrán algunas cosas sobre su pasado que él te contará a su tiempo, pero solo quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase Steve no está solo, y no dejaré que nadie ni nada le haga daño— la mujer suspira pesadamente y cierra los ojos por unos segundos. Bucky simplemente la observa con una media sonrisa sobre los labios y deja la taza a un lado para acercarse un poco más hacia donde ella.

—Créame que hubiese dado todo por una madre como usted— toma con cuidado ambas manos de la señora y le dedica una mirada rellena de comprensión y admiración— no debió haber sido nada fácil criarlo sola, además que lo hizo muy bien, solo con verlo me doy cuenta que él es el reflejo de sus valores.

La mujer acaricia con una mano las dos del muchacho, mira a un punto ciego, como si en un solo segundo se le hubiesen venido un millar de recuerdos a la mente.

—Desearía estar por siempre junto a mi hijo... pero como ves, aun siendo joven mis enfermedades me mantienen más cerca de la tumba de lo que quisiera aceptar— suspira y dirige la vista a un cuadro de la pared en especial, de ella y Steve en su primer año de escuela—quiero que prometas que lo cuidaras... él es un tesoro, un diamante que todos toman por carbón solo por sus apariencias.

—Yo sé, él es maravilloso y... yo nunca he conocido alguien así. Lo amo, es imposible no amarlo. Es hermoso.

—Gracias a Dios que te conoció, James. Es la paz que necesitaba para estar tranquila... Hazlo feliz cada día y él te dará el cielo, ten seguridad de eso.

Steve abre la puerta con la taza llena y se la entrega con cuidado a su madre.

— ¿De que hablaban?

...

El desayuno termina, lo que el rubio catalogaría como el mejor desayuno de su vida.

Steve se dedica a lavar los trastes sucios junto con Bucky, que se había ofrecido cordialmente. Fregaban y limpiaban en un silencio total, pero no era incómodo, todo lo contrario, era más tranquilizador de lo que uno podía imaginar.

—gracias.

Es lo único que Steve pudo decir luego de un largo tiempo de quietud, no solo por lo de la comida (lo cual había sido el gesto más tierno y desinteresado que había tenido hasta ahora), sino por haber sido un brillante rayo de sol en la casa y haber podido animar a su madre, cosa que no siempre se podía por culpa de la enfermedad que la aquejaba noche y día desde hace muchos años.

—no hay nada que agradecer, punk.— deja el último plato lavado en su lugar.— te lo debía por haberme salvado el día que nos conocimos.

—Oh, eso... ¿no se suponía que la cena que pagaste, dos veces, era la forma de pagarme?

—Bueno, si... la verdad es que adoro verte feliz— sonríe a medias y desvía la mirada solo para que el rubio no notara lo cursi que sonó eso.

—Quizás es algo pronto, pero te amo James Buchanan Barnes.

...

Steve vuelve a su muy habitual puesto de retratos, gracias el desayuno que le proporcionó Bucky, por fin en muchísimo tiempo, se sentía con más energía para laborar. Ambos se fueron juntos a trabajar, gracias a Dios sus trabajos quedaban muy cerca, técnicamente uno al lado del otro.

El joven rubio portaba una autentica sonrisa sobre sus abultados labios, ahora su bocetero contaba con un solo dibujo en el cual estaba poniéndole especial empeño: el fantástico beso que compartieron la noche anterior.

No solo tenía el estómago lleno, las ideas claras y el cuerpo fresco como lechuga, también había amanecido con suerte, sorpresivamente habían llegado muchos más clientes debido a una especie de desfile en la calle, donde un gran número de gente, en su mayoría niños y sus respectivos padres, o solo sus madres. Nunca había visto una fila tan apelmazada, por un momento se sintió como una estrella de cine dando autógrafos.

— ¿Podría hacer un retrato de Sharon?— una mujer muy hermosa de cabellera chocolate y ojos del mismo color se colocó frente al artista con una perfecta sonrisa de dientes blancos. A su lado estaba una niña de aproximadamente 9 o 10 años máximo, cabello rubio y ojos celestes.

—Claro que sí, siéntala ahí por favor— corresponde la sonrisa, y la hermosa mujer acomoda su bolso para tomar el brazo de la pequeña, la cual se veía algo tímida mientras abrazaba un gran oso de peluche color miel con un listón rosa.

La niña se sentó en la silla y hacía algunas muecas, no precisamente de enfado, quizás solo algo de incomodidad al no saber qué hacer.

—Tranquila, Sharon— murmura Steve con calma y saca lo necesario. Acomoda el papel sobre la superficie de madera con ayuda de algo de cinta, saca todos sus lápices y empieza en seguida, ya que sabe bien que no es bueno hacer esperar demasiado a nadie.

Empezó con un bosquejo primario, solo líneas algo sueltas que comenzaban a dar forma al rostro circular de la infante. La miró un largo rato, aceptaba ser algo perfeccionista con sus obras, cualquier detalle fuera de lugar debía ser corregido, así que estiró con gentileza una mano hacia el rostro de la pequeña y con extrema delicadeza mueve un poco hacia la derecha la dirección de su rostro, la niña simplemente se dejó hacer.

— ¿Esta hace mucho trabajando aquí?

—No mucho... desde hace un año— sonríe cortésmente a la mujer y ella le responde de la misma manera desde su asiento, a su lado, mirando como en pocos minutos ya estaba hecho casi la mitad.

—Vaya... no es la primera vez que paso por aquí, pero creo que nunca me fijé en usted.

—Uhm, no tienes que tratarme de usted, no creo ser tan mayor aun— mira al lienzo sin dejar de lado ningún detalle— soy Steve.

—Oh, soy Margaret, pero prefiero que me digan Peggy.

—Mucho gusto Peggy— ella lo observa fijamente, Steve no era indiferente a ello y admite que el contacto lo estaba poniendo nervioso, por lo que tuvo que decir algo para que dejase de mirarlo— y... ¿te estás divirtiendo en la avenida con tu hija?

—No, no— ríe bajo, tapándose un poco los labios cubiertos de labial rojo intenso con una mano— es decir, ella es mi sobrina. Se cuidar de ella cuando mi hermana se va de viaje.

—Oh... yo decía por el parecido, pero claro, es su tía— sonríe y nota como la niña se aferra con más fuerza al muñeco en sus brazos, estaba empezando a agotarse a pesar de no estar mucho tiempo así, pero es normal que una niña de esa edad no pueda estar quieta por tanto tiempo, era su naturaleza ser juguetona y activa— no te preocupes, Sharon. En poco tiempo terminaré y quedarás muy bonita.

La mujer sonríe una vez más, cuando parecía que esa sonrisa no podría ensancharse más; las perlas de sus dientes relucen y su corto cabello chocolate se ondea un poco por el viento. No iba a negar que era atractiva, pero le era muy extraño que una mujer le sonriese tanto, luego del gran grupo de mujeres que simplemente lo miraba con aires de grandeza, haciéndole sentir como un ratoncillo de alcantarilla.

Luego de un rato logra terminar, la pequeña niña estaba plasmada sobre el papel.

—Lo acepto, eres alguien muy talentoso, Steve— acerca la hoja a la niña y ella sonríe emocionada, como si todo el pesado trabajo de estar sentada ahí como jugando a las estatuas hubiera rendido frutos— Vendré más a menudo por aquí...

El tiempo había pasado volando, tanto, que Steve no se había percatado que los empleados de los edificios administrativos comenzaban a salir por montones de sus respectivas oficinas. Había quedado en que Bucky iría a verlo para ir a almorzar juntos, pero la mujer continuaba a su lado observando de pies a cabeza cada detalle del retrato de su sobrina.

Bucky bajó las escaleras a toda prisa, cargando consigo una bolsa de galletas que había comprado en la cafetería, unas que de seguro pondrían una sonrisa en la boca de ¿su pareja? Ni si quiera habían hablado del asunto en sí, y suponer que solo por el beso ya se habían vuelto algo instantáneamente quizás no era la mejor opción. Quizás Steve era de aquellos chicos liberales que preferían no catalogar las relaciones, quien sabe.

Al salir por la puerta giratoria puede ver a Steve junto con una mujer esbelta de cabello rizado, la mujer acariciaba su rostro y cabello de forma cariñosa.

¿Quién rayos era esa mujer?

—Definitivamente debo venir más seguido, dibujas precioso y estoy pensando seriamente en contratarte como mi retratista personal.

—Sería... un honor, gracias— murmura Steve apenado mientras mantenía las manos posadas detrás en su espalda.

—Vámonos ya tía Peggy, ¡quiero comer!—exclama la niña, sus labios estaban fruncidos formando un puchero infantil. Hala de su manga insistentemente.

—Me verás por aquí muy pronto. Ya me debo ir, pero ha sido un gusto conocerte, Steve— el joven rubio estaba a punto de hablar cuando la mujer toma sus mejillas y lo acerca para besarlo en una de ellas, dejando una viva marca carmesí sobre su piel.

La mujer empieza a marcharse a pasos seguros, haciendo resonar el piso con sus tacones afilados, mientras la niña la sigue y toma su mano, alejándose así hasta desaparecer en medio de la multitud de oficinistas.

—"Estoy pensando seriamente en contratarte como mi retratista personal"— repite Bucky con el tono más sarcástico y burlón posible, demostrando su total desagrado por lo que acabó de ver—vaya mujer...— bufó y se sentó en la silla donde estuvo sentada la niña tiempo antes.

—Buck ¿Desde cuánto tiempo estabas aquí?

—Eso no importa, ¿Quién es esa señora?

—Es... es solo una clienta que vino a que haga un retrato de su sobrina.

—Seguro usa a la pobre niña para pescar conquistas...-murmura para sí mismo.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué estás enojado?

— ¿Yo? Por nada... solo que me enferma ver a estas mujeres oportunistas, seguro luego querrá robarte tus obras o algo así— desvía la mirada y come galletas de la bolsa que arrugó hace unos minutos.

El chico delgado levanta una ceja, mirándolo con curiosidad ¿era acaso lo que estaba pensando?

— ¿Estas celoso?

—Hm... no, claro que no.

— ¿Entonces porque te enoja tanto que haya hablado con esa mujer?

—No, no. Ella aparte de coquetearte se abalanzó sobre ti ¡que descaro!

Steve sonríe de oreja a oreja, se acerca dando pasos cortos hasta llegar al asiento y posa con delicadeza ambas manos sobre los hombros del castaño, se inclina para proporcionarle un diminuto beso sobre su cabello poblado de rulos.

—Bucky...—susurra con los labios aun posados sobre aquel cúmulo de cabellos suaves— sabes que te amo ¿no? Y nadie me hace sentir como tú.

—Steve— traga en seco, cerrando a medias los ojos— ¿somos novios?

—Por supuesto ¿Qué esperabas?

Bucky gira un poco la cabeza y sonríe a medias, toma el rostro del rubio para estamparle un gran beso en los labios, sus manos reposaban en sus mejillas y se dedicó a limpiar con su pulgar la marca roja del labial.  
...

Empieza invierno, la gente sale de sus casas hacia el trabajo envueltos en varias capas de ropa, con afelpados gorros, guantes y largas bufandas. Había llovido toda la noche y las calles estaban completamente mojadas, el cielo conservaba su grisácea apariencia.

Steve sale de casa con un amplio paraguas bajo el brazo, luego de asegurarse que su madre estuviese completamente arropada en cama. Ambos sabían perfectamente lo que pasaba cuando se dejaba descuidado al mínimo algún detalle como ese, claramente no iban a jugar con algo así.

Toma el metro que lo deja en la estación más cercana hacia los edificios.

A pesar del mal clima él estaba en su puesto, admirando un poco como podían verse las calles luego de tantas tormentas como las que se estaban dando últimamente. Era un agradable paisaje, pero para su negocio eso representaba un día perdido de trabajo, justo ahora cuando más necesita comprar las medicinas de su madre.

El frio era verdaderamente desgarrador, cada ráfaga de aire frio que acariciaba el delgado cuerpo de Steve le provocaba escalofríos. Se enrolla en su propio asiento y ve a lo lejos una cafetería, como las luces prendidas animaban el ambiente y la gente recibía el calor de una taza caliente de café. Mientras él se retorcía del frío y daba pequeños estornudos a ratos.

—Stevie— no sabía cómo es que Bucky siempre lograba toparlo cuando estaba lo más distraído posible, no había ni un día que no lo tomara por sorpresa y le hiciera saltar de su asiento— tranquilo, soy yo— ríe luego de haber logrado su cometido y se acerca más a él.

—No estoy para bromas, Buck— se cruza de brazos con más fuerza, parecía que cada vez más se le iba el calor corporal.

—No te enojes conmigo, babe— lo abraza y pega su cálida frente al helado tempano que era la piel del otro— ¡Dios! Estas congelado, ahora veo porque el mal humor.

—Trabajo es trabajo, babe— responde un poco sarcástico pero luego sonríe con ternura.

—Bueno, sí pero... eso no es excusa para congelarte aquí, te resfriarás.

—No puedo irme de mi puesto, si pierdo las ganancias de hoy yo...

—Sí, sí. Lo sé— pone en blanco los ojos sin dejar de abrazarlo ni por un segundo, mantenían la misma cercanía sin que ninguno de los dos se sintiera incomodado en lo absoluto— pero piensa, si te resfrías tendrás que comprar más medicina y no tienes dinero ni para las de tu mamá.

Odiaba aceptarlo, pero Bucky tenía razón.

Bucky aprovechó el silencio, y con tenue delicadeza posa sus labios húmedos y tibios con los del rubio. Se sentía excelente poder poseer algo de calor, es lo más que había recibido en todo el día. Gracias a Dios Steve tenía un novio tan cariñoso.

— ¿Entonces qué piensas que debo hacer, señor ejecutivo?

Una repentina lluvia empieza y el sonido de la pequeña carpa que antes lo protegía del sol, ahora estaba llenándose de poco en poco de agua, es cuando los parches que tenía la carpa por los innumerables huecos empezaron a colapsar y las fugas salían en forma de goteras y gruesos chorros.

—Por ahora lo mejor sería huir.

—No me digas.

Ambos comenzaron a guardar las cosas a toda velocidad, era difícil ganarle al mal tiempo, la lluvia se volvía más y más fuerte. No pudieron evitar empaparse mientras guardaban todo en la maleta del más delgado.

— ¡¿A dónde iremos?!— grita Steve para tratar de ganarle al estrepitoso ruido del agua cayendo con furia contra el pavimento.

—No te preocupes, solo sígueme.

Bajaron por la estación del metro a pasos acelerados, por suerte no había tanta gente esperando para el metro, ya que aún no era hora de salida de los ejecutivos. Tomaron un metro como pudieron, el viaje había durado alrededor de una hora.

Cuando por fin llegaron, Steve sale con apuro a pasos grandes, y aliviado de sentir el aire fresco en su rostro, luego de haber estado una hora en algo parecido a una sauna. A pesar de todo el frio que sentía tampoco era muy fan de ningún extremo.

Corrieron por alrededor de varias manzanas, las calles estaban completamente desiertas y eso no sorprendió mucho a Steve. Las tormentas siempre lograban mantener a la gente dentro de sus casas o trabajos como aves esperando a que escampe. Sabía bien eso y a pesar de todo siempre estaba en su infaltable puesto soportando todo tipo de inclemencias climáticas, porque como mucha gente allá fuera, él no tenía elección, el pan de cada día era más importante. Cada centavo valía la pena.

Llegan hasta un edificio de color verde, muy grande y muy alto. De fuera podía verse al gigante de mínimo cincuenta pisos de alto. Suben por las escaleras, unas que les hacía falta una buena barrida. Por suerte no fueron tantas gradas porque si no el rubio se hubiese desmayado a la mitad.

— ¿Me trajiste a tu casa?

— ¿A dónde más querías que te llevara? Además, ya era hora de que conozcas mi casa—sonríe como el mismo coqueto ganador de siempre y abre con las llaves que sacó de uno de sus bolsillos.

Prende las luces de la sala y dejan ver una bien arreglada y modesta habitación, al menos era un poco más elegante que su propia casa, ya que esta si tenía más muebles y decoración moderna. Al contrario de su casa, que parecía que era la casa de una abuela.

—Quítate la ropa— exige Bucky estirando la mano, expresándole en tono mandón que pusiera la ropa en su mano para que se encargara de ella.

La oración mantuvo a Steve un poco fuera de combate, con las mejillas que pasaron de ser casi azules del frio, a algo más acaramelado.

—Eres un sucio, Steve— exclama Bucky con una gran sonrisa estirando sus labios— si te mantienes con esa ropa te resfriaras y no queremos eso.

—Es que yo nunca me he... desvestido en casa de alguien más— ríe tímido mientras se empezaba a retirar el pesado abrigo mojado, luego un sweater, para luego retirarse con las mejillas más rojas los pantalones, zapatos y medias.

—No te preocupes, siempre hay una primera vez—toma la ropa y la lleva a una máquina secadora que tenía en el baño.

Mientras esperaban que la ropa saliera seca de la máquina, Bucky le dio una manta caliente y le obligó a sentarse cerca de la chimenea de la sala. Ahora tenía una taza de café en las manos mientras observa las brasas del fuego que le proporcionaban una sensación cálida en todo su cuerpo.

...

—Esa chica era una verdadera loca, de verdad. Si pudieras creer que había puesto un cartel enorme en la ventana de mi anterior empleo diciendo "vuelve conmigo"—niega con la cabeza mientras baja la mirada hacia su taza de café.— he tenido muchas novias algo locas pero esta se había ganado el premio.— ríe para sí mismo y Steve le devuelve la sonrisa, la verdad no sabía en lo absoluto como se sentía el haber tenido tantas novias, no era algo que se le haya cruzado por la cabeza ni por imaginación.— ¿Tú has tenido una novia así de loca alguna vez?

—Hm, no. En realidad no— saborea los rastros del exquisito café que reposaba sobre sus labios, no estaba muy animado a contarle su trágica historia de amor, pero le parecía justo, luego de haber escuchado la larga odisea de romances del castaño.

—Tú has... ¿Has tenido novia alguna vez? ¿No?

—No— se muerde los labios, aplastando un poco la taza entre sus manos— yo... tuve un novio.

Desde ahí y sin verlo, pudo notar como Bucky levantaba las cejas en señal de asombro.

— ¿Quieres contarme?— pregunta en el tono más suave y cariñoso posible, lo que menos quería Bucky era asustar a Steve. No ahora que parecía dispuesto a hablar de algo que, claramente, resultaba ser un tema triste e incómodo para él.

— Había tenido un trabajo de mesero en la cafetería cerca de tu edificio de oficinas, me gustaba trabajar ahí, era agradable y me regalaban pastel de fruta de vez en cuando.— ríe tímidamente, mirando de vez en cuando a su acompañante— él entró un mes después que yo y congeniamos bastante bien. Me enamoré de él. A mí nunca me gustaron las mujeres, aunque no negaré que son muy agradables cuando se trata de escuchar charlas sentimentales— suspira— el chico se dio cuenta de lo que sentía y me correspondió. Todo parecía ir perfecto pero luego él empezó a comportarse más extraño, hasta que... un día lo encontré— hace una pequeña pausa y vuelve a morderse los labios—lo encontré teniendo relaciones en su auto con otro chico— cierra los ojos— no le reclamé ni le hice ninguna escena, simplemente hui a casa y lloré mucho. Mi madre trató de consolarme pero tardé mucho tiempo en recuperarme de aquello.

Bucky lo mira muy atentamente, con la taza aun en su mano, con demasiadas ganas de acercarse, pero mejor iba a dejar que terminara de hablar.

—El chico se enteró de que sabía de su infidelidad y no se disculpó, es más, hizo que me corrieran del trabajo porque según el "Yo lo acosaba"— frunce el ceño un poco pero instantáneamente se relaja— pasó tiempo antes de volver a fijarme en alguien, y mucho más en volver a confiar.

—Que imbécil fue ese tipo— bufa el castaño, negando con la cabeza mientras bebe una gran cantidad de café hasta terminar la taza— mira que hacer algo así a alguien tan maravilloso... si lo tuviese en frente te aseguro que para estas horas ya no tuviera ni un diente y se le hubieran quitado las ganas de ser idiota.

Steve ríe ligeramente y deja la taza sobre la mesita en el centro.

—Aún sigo pensando que no eres real.

— ¿Qué?

—Es muy bueno para ser cierto, todo esto... que tengo miedo que no sea real, o que termines haciendo algo peor. Mientras más me subo a la nube, siento que caeré con más fuerza. No entiendo porque ahora decidiste salir con un hombre cuando nunca habías estado con uno.

—Oh, es eso— se estira en el sofá— esto no se lo cuento a nadie pero está bien. Tuve interés y curiosidad en, ya sabes, la adolescencia y todo eso— mira hacia el techo aun con los brazos y piernas estirados— yo terminé... uhm, chupándosela a alguien en un 4 de julio.— ni el color del fuego podía asemejarse a esas brillantes mejillas. Trataba de ser lo más calmado y fresco posible pero fracasó terriblemente.

—Oh Buck.

—Estaba ebrio y... la oportunidad se presentó, así que lo hice, en un pequeño y sucio baño portátil.

—Y tú... ¿hicieron algo más?

—Nah, mi familia me estaba buscando y yo solo salí de allí, ni siquiera le pedí el número a esa persona ni nada, solo recuerdo que era pelirrojo y la tenía algo grande.

— ¡Bucky!

Ríe a carcajadas y segundos después Steve le sigue en la ferviente risa.

Ahora Bucky estaba con la cabeza acostada sobre las piernas del contrario, mirando con total calma el fuego, como se movía lentamente y hacía pequeños chasquidos que desprendían chispas. Ambos se sintieron un poco más liberados cuando se contaron sus historias frente a un cálido fuego de chimenea, tanto Steve como Bucky les encantaba aprender algo nuevo de su pareja, era totalmente exquisito y gratificante.

—Steve.

— ¿Sí?

—Quiero que me dibujes desnudo— ambos se topan con la mirada, Steve con ojos casi blancos y muy abiertos y Bucky con una sonrisa tierna e infantil.

— ¿Ah?

—Sí, dime que puedes, por favor.

—Es que yo... cuando estudiaba usaba modelos y eso pero... esto es...

—Vamos. Seguro que tenías modelos mucho más guapos y esbeltos, pero la diferencia es que yo te pagaré.

—No me refiero a eso— ríe y se tensa un poco— No lo sé...

—Por favor, no te vendrá mal el dinero, es por una buena causa... además, solo te pido un retrato, Steve. Nada más. Te pagaré todo lo que hubieras ganado este día, es un trato justo.

— ¿Por qué quieres algo así?

—Porque adoro tu arte, he visto los dibujos que me has hecho y me encantan.

Steve se quedó en silencio por un momento, mirando nuevamente el fuego moverse con más vivacidad frente a sus ojos. Nunca nadie le había pedido un retrato de cuerpo entero desnudo, a pesar de haber visto varios modelos antes, nunca había dejado de sonrojarse irremediablemente al estar frente a uno. De alguna forma el cuerpo humano siempre le pareció un mundo totalmente distinto y a la vez similar para cada persona, algo que, fuera de toda perversión, era bello y digno de retratarse para quedar en la memoria.

Alguna vez se preguntó porque Dios le dio un cuerpo tan delgado y frágil. Su madre le contaba con sonrisas llenas de orgullo del día en que nació, su madre le decía: "Eres un milagro, un verdadero milagro andante" y "Estoy completamente segura que harás grandes cosas en este mundo". Entonces lo entendió, nació para hacer feliz a su madre y para hacer algo muy importante en el mundo.

Aceptó la propuesta mientras Bucky sacaba la ropa seca.

Mueve inquietamente la pierna derecha de un lado a otro y su pie da leves golpes contra el suelo de madera, esa era su manera especial de demostrar su nerviosismo. Tenía el lápiz en mano y el caballete a su diestra con el papel correctamente centrado. Lo único que faltaba era el modelo.

Se muerde los labios y su paciencia infinita parece haber encontrado el límite, estaba a punto de negarse, de levantarse, agradecer su hospitalidad e irse hacia su hogar a toda prisa. Se levanta como resorte del banquillo y pasa por el pasillo hasta el baño de Bucky, quizá le quedaba tiempo para despedirse sin verlo y tomar sus cosas a la velocidad del rayo.

Bucky abre la puerta en un microsegundo y deja ver su cuerpo, simplemente tapado con una toalla color limón. Steve maldice para sus adentros mientras sostenía una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro.

—Perdón por tardar tanto pero...— hace un gesto con las manos tratando de explicar algo que solo queda en el aire.

—No te preocupes— se aclara la garganta—solo será un retrato y trataré de no tardar mucho— da pasos acelerados hasta su banquillo hasta llegar a él y tomar asiento.

La vista daba plenamente a la cama del más alto. Steve había puesto un par de alfombras de terciopelo sobre la cama, pensaba que eso podría darle más calidad a la composición, un aire clásico.

Bucky se ubica de rodillas sobre la cama con los dedos de ambas manos sobre el borde de la toalla. Le dedica una mirada al artista frente suyo, una mirada que claramente preguntaba si estaba listo; en respuesta, Steve asintió con la cabeza lentamente y retuvo aire en sus pulmones. La toalla se desliza con suavidad sobre las esbeltas piernas del castaño hasta encontrar el piso, Steve se tomó un par de segundos para aventurar su mirada tímidamente por cada centímetro de piel que se entregaba a la vista. Físicamente no había mucho que se distinguiese de los modelos con los que trabajó anteriormente, aunque Bucky llevaba varios lunares esparcidos por su cuerpo, tenía un abdomen mediamente trabajado y unos pectorales ligeramente más rellenos que los propios, unido a unos hombros amplios y una espalda ancha e igualmente semitrabajada. Su cabellera parecía estar más abultada de suaves rulos color chocolate y sus ojos contenían un brillo singular.

Sí, no había mucho que lo distinga de los otros modelos porque su cuerpo era como se lo podría haber imaginado. Pero al mismo tiempo podía percibirse muy distinto, este encuentro era especial y se sentía infinitamente íntimo.

Se tomó un buen tiempo para mirarlo, mientras Bucky podía percatarse del gran peso de aquella mirada curiosa sobre él, pero no había nada que pudiese decir ya que él mismo había planteado esta propuesta. No había mentido, se enamoró de su arte desde que lo vio; pero por otro lado sabía que esto era algo que ambos querían desde hace mucho, el castaño pudo verlo de entre miles de retratos suyos, la necesidad de poder captarlo por completo y atrapar su esencia en papel. Ahora estaba expuesto ante la persona más buena y sensible que haya conocido nunca, no había mejor manera ni mejor lugar para demostrarle que puede confiar y que no podría hacerle nunca daño cuando solo ha recibido cariño de su parte.

Antes de empezar, Steve tuvo que levantarse y mostrar a Bucky una pose adecuada. Mueve tímidamente sus extremidades hasta que el conjunto logra tomar forma. Bucky estaba casi recostado, apoyado un poco en la cabecera de la cama y con la vista dirigiéndose hacia su propia derecha.

El rubio comienza a dar forma en el papel casi mecánicamente, también puede oler el perfume del modelo, tan agridulce como las moras. Siente como si con cada rasgo que tocaba sobre el papel era como si tocara aquella piel ligeramente morena con sus propias manos. Por un momento se perdió lentamente en el éxtasis al que sus pensamientos lo conducen y se pregunta si es un sueño y que pronto esta fantasía explotará como una pequeña burbuja al viento. Se imagina a si mismo tocando la suavidad de esa piel, sus dedos rozando sutilmente cada rincón, cada hendidura y montículo, cada lunar y perderse por siempre en tanta belleza.

Mientras tanto, Bucky siente el vientecillo de la ventana medio abierta acariciarlo y este se estremece un poco pero trata de no darle importancia. Mira de reojo las miradas de Steve, cada vez más se tornaba un misterio esa mirada que parecía querer meterse en su piel y desaparecer. Su mano se movía como máquina automática, tal como un ciego leyendo braille.

¿Hace cuánto este chico no había visto un hombre desnudo?

Es lo que se preguntaba mientras trataba de mantener la pose con mucho esmero.

Así pasaron como dos horas y Bucky comenzó a sentirse agotado, así que se tomaron un pequeño descanso porque Steve también estaba algo cansado. Volvió a colocarse la toalla sobre la cintura y preparó más café y unas cuantas frituras.

— ¿Por qué no puedo ver mi obra maestra?— da un sorbo de café, sosteniendo un bocadillo en su otra mano.

—Ya te lo dije, es una sorpresa.

— Pero si estoy pagando por ella. —sonríe burlonamente.

—Sí pero de todos modos no quiero que lo veas incompleto— se encoje de hombros con el mismo tipo de sonrisa.

—Eres el diablo, Steven.

—Nunca me has dicho así— ríe moviendo un poco la taza de café.

— ¿Habías hecho esto antes?— dice un poco más serio, dejando la taza en el borde de la mesa.

— ¿Un dibujo de desnudo? Pues en la academia que iba hacia muchos los últimos semestres.

—Yo... me refiero a... un encargo especial, ir a casa de alguien y dibujar a esa persona así— levanta la mirada y la conecta con la de ojos azules cielo y toque de verde.

—No... tú eres el primero y creo que serás el último— sonríe como niño— no podría sentirme tan cómodo si fuera con alguien más... aunque trabajo es trabajo.

—Si se trata de eso, no me importaría pagarte todos los retratos posibles solo para que nunca aceptes la propuesta de nadie más.

Steve simplemente le responde con una sonrisa cordial, en parte demostrando lo de acuerdo que podía estar con la propuesta de hacer miles de retratos suyos y jamás cansarse de esa bella fisonomía.

Son las dos de la mañana cuando Steve logra terminar el susodicho retrato de cuerpo entero. Completamente agotado, suelta el lápiz gentilmente sobre su estuche de materiales. Bucky se da cuenta y por fin puede dejar la pose que ya lo estaba cansando demasiado. Se acerca a gatas deslizándose sobre el terciopelo y cubre su entrepierna con él, sale de la cama y se aproxima al rubio. Ambos tenían un sonrisa calmada y cada quien estaba agotado también.

Bucky se queda en el más profundo y completo silencio mientras sus ojos eran testigos de la obra terminada. Jamás había sido retratado desnudo y jamás lo hubiera considerado, o al menos así fue antes de conocer a ese pequeño artista talentoso "¿Yo era ese que está en el papel?" Podía ver unos cuantos lunares reconocidos y otros de los que no sabía hasta ese instante, tratando de no pecar de egocéntrico, parecía ver un ángel descansando.

Estaba tan ensimismado en el dibujo que no pudo notar al instante que había una mano que acariciaba tiernamente su brazo, esta mano recorría con lentitud el brazo completo y luego se trasladó a su pecho. Quizás en la madrugada ya no se encontraba del todo en sus cinco sentidos, pero aprovechaba la situación como un profesional.

—Steve...— no hacía nada en lo absoluto para deshacerse del agarre, pero tomó su mano y le otorgó un sencillo beso— es perfecto, me encanta— susurra sobre su mano y el rubio parece haberse despertado del sueño porque da un pequeño salto sobre su silla y lo mira con los ojos más abiertos.

Bucky lo toma entre sus brazos y lo carga con facilidad, lo lleva hasta la cama y lo sienta como si se tratara de un frágil bebé.

—Iré a vestirme, no tardo— sonríe y se separa un poco, pero de repente, un par de brazos se encadenan a su cuello y lo atrae para besarlo lento.

—No... espera un poco— susurra el rubio. Las manos de Bucky se posan en la cintura del otro, acariciando ese delgado cuerpo por encima de la tela de su camiseta.

Steve da besos tímidos en sus labios y sus manos recorren su rostro y cuello como si le naciera la necesidad de captar por fin lo que sus manos querían cuando comenzaron con el retrato. Había pasado mucho tiempo ya, en el que Steve soñaba secretamente con poseer esos labios rosados sobre los suyos, ahora lo tenía, lo desea.

Bucky puede sentir como la lengua del rubio sale venturosa para acariciar la superficie de su boca, como pidiendo permiso y este da acceso a ello, el beso va tornándose más y más apasionado.

— ¿Steve...?

—Hm...

— ¿Por qué?— murmura separándose a corta distancia de los deseosos y abultados labios del contrario.

El rubio solo se limita a verlo con ojos de cachorro. Con esa mirada le daba a entender algunas cosas, como que Steve no había tenido contacto desde hace ya mucho, y eso si lo tuvo alguna vez. La respuesta quedó en el aire, ahora Bucky estaba recostado boca arriba sobre la cama mientras el muchacho de ojos celestes reparte besos dulces por encima de su torso.

No entendía cómo es que el chico tierno de suaves facciones y sensacionales pestañas ahora poseía un brillo feroz enjaulado en esos orbes celestes. Como su lengua se mueve con consciencia propia y rodea sus pezones de manera hambrienta. Bucky solo se limita a exhalar diminutos jadeos y sus ojos se cierran un instante para dejarse llevar en la marea de sus propias sensaciones, con la mente en total blanco, con el corazón queriéndosele salir por el pecho.

Había hecho esto solo con un par de mujeres y un solo hombre, pero ese muchacho rubio lograba hacerlo removerse de la cama varias veces como si esta fuera una primera vez, había algo singular en la forma de sus besos y como estos bajaban y bajaban...

— ¡Oh, Steve!— encorva la espalda en el preciso instante cuando el pequeño artista desliza la manta de terciopelo y esta es reemplazada por los besos del contrario, lo cubre en besos por cada rincón y Bucky no puede hacer más que dar leves monosílabos como "Ah" "Oh" como si se tratara de un jovenzuelo que recién experimentaba ese tipo de contacto.

Continúa con los ojos cerrados pero siente perfectamente como esos labios prominentes encierran la punta de su miembro y este entra a la perfección en la boca de Steve, quien diría que ahora estaba succionando con algo de timidez, lento, y eso era casi suficiente para Bucky que simplemente se dejaba hacer mientras una de sus manos se enreda gentilmente al cabello dorado.

Su virilidad comienza a despertar ante las estimulaciones, Steve por el contrario, aumenta el vaivén de su boca que subía y bajaba cubriendo todo a su paso. Se puede escuchar el sonido de su lengua trabajando a todo lo que podía, también los pequeños sonidos que producía su boca cada que llegaba a acercarse a la base y acariciar con la nariz ese pequeño bulto castaño y el gran esfuerzo que pone en no dar arcadas.

—Tómalo con más calma, vaquero...— murmura Bucky con una sonrisa vivaz y ojos completamente perdidos, eso sin olvidar el rojo caliente que se apoderó de su rostro.

Steve estuvo muy lejos de responder a su consejo, a él no le importaba nada más que estrechar más las paredes internas de sus mejillas y proseguir con más entusiasmo hasta sacar audibles gemidos. Lo logró, el castaño emitía de vez en cuando gemidos graves, estaba muy cerca de alcanzar la gloria.

Bucky a esas alturas se estaba preguntando como es que el chico podía ser tan acertado y parecer tener experiencia más de lo que su mirada inocente proyectaba. Solo se lo pregunto una o dos veces cuando de nuevo la ola de placer ensordecía sus sentidos.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que Steve pudo sentir como la cama temblaba y las sábanas eran arrastradas por un par de manos ansiosas. Ahí estaba, la semilla de su pareja ahora llenaba su boca, había quienes la escupían y quienes no, Steve prefirió ser de los que no. Vio a Bucky exhalar su último gemido antes de caer con los ojos cerrados sobre la cama mientras respira algo agitado.

— ¿Cómo...?— jadea como si recobrara el conocimiento y todo lo que vivió los minutos anteriores haya sido una simple ilusión. — Pensé que eras...

—Lo soy— sonríe cual niño bueno y se acerca para recostarse a su lado.

—Sé honesto, esto fue tan... fue... Oh.

—Siempre soy honesto — Suspira y se apoya sobre su pecho— gracias por el halago... supongo.

—Solo no me digas que también se la chupaste a alguien un 4 de julio— el rubio al escuchar aquello explota en carcajadas y se abraza más al cuerpo a su lado.

—No, yo recuerdo que el último 4 de julio la pase solo en casa... mi madre estaba trabajando cuando... tuvo su primer ataque respiratorio— suspira— era mi cumpleaños.

—Oh... lo siento.

—No te preocupes, ahora ella está bien, pero ya no puede regresar a trabajar, yo tuve que salirme de la academia para ayudarla con los gastos.

—Pues desde ahora te digo que volverás a la academia, mi novio no puede quedarse sin terminar sus estudios— entrelaza su mano con la que estaba sobre su pecho — yo te ayudaré con lo de tu mamá. No te dejaré solo y mucho menos cuando sea tu cumpleaños, ya verás que será el mejor día de tu vida.

—Bucky... no tienes que.

—Tengo que. Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que eres el ser más maravilloso del planeta.

—Te amo.

—Y yo a ti, mi punk— sonríe y se levanta— ahora si voy a ponerme algo de ropa, dormiremos juntos.

— ¿De verdad? Si quieres puedo ir al sofá, no me molesta.

—Oh Steve, Dios. Eres mi novio, no soy tan tonto para dejarte ir al sofá a dormir, mejor deja de decir tonterías y ven a elegir tu pijama—se acerca al armario y de inmediato se coloca boxers blancos que resaltan de maravilla su voluptuoso trasero y unos pantalones de pijama grises.

Steve lució un pijama que, por obvias razones, le quedaba más grande. Arrastra las vastas del pantalón por el suelo con sus pies descalzos hasta llegar a la cama y subir a hurtadillas en esta, se une a su pareja y comparten un abrazo fortificante que en poco tiempo los induce en un profundo sueño. Ninguno había contado con una noche tan gratificante como esta en un buen tiempo, era perfecto.

...

Epílogo

—Steve, pronto comenzarán los fuegos artificiales, apúrate— demanda Bucky con una mueca mientras lo llama con la mano.

—Mi madre no quiso venir, dijo que estaba más cómoda abajo comiendo pastel— llega Steve con una sonrisa tierna, casi tropezándose con sus propios pies solo para llegar a tiempo.

La azotea de la casa de Steve no era la más alta, ni la más amplia, mucho menos lujosa; pero con ayuda de Bucky el lugar estaba muy acogedor. Bucky había estado casi tres días arreglando ese lugar en todo el tiempo libre que podía fuera del trabajo, pero al ver el resultado final, este se infló de pecho mirando su creación con orgullo.

La sonrisa de Steve al ver la decoración demostró que todo valió la pena.

Sí, era un año más, el primer año de pareja. Ese día era el nacimiento de una nueva nación y a la vez de un chico divino que adoraba su país, su familia y a su fantástico novio.

El espectáculo había comenzado y varias partes del país celebraban a su manera aquella fiesta nacional. El estruendoso sonido de los fuegos artificiales comenzó y con ello, múltiples formas y colores que se dibujaban en el aire de manera asombrosa.

Bucky miraba el esplendor del firmamento y como las chispas lograban hacer relucir todo el lugar, miró a su pareja de reojo, tan bello y risueño como de costumbre. En cuestión de segundos sus labios se estamparon a la dulzura de los labios ajenos y estos disfrutaron del momentáneo sabor del pastel que compraron para Steve.

El rubio no podía estar más alegre y agradecido con lo que había ganado a comparación de su pasado cumpleaños.

Ahora Bucky se ha convertido parte de la familia gradualmente, añadiendo también que la madre de Steve lo ama casi como un hijo.

Steve recobró sus estudios, al principio gracias a la ayuda de su novio. Tiempo después consiguió un empleo en el mismo edificio que su pareja, sirviendo en la cafetería del lugar, era siempre bastante tranquilo ya que no muchos ejecutivos iban allí a la hora de comer, prefiriendo más la comida rápida de afuera. Obviamente, Bucky iba sin falta cada tiempo libre y charlaba un poco con el rubio mientras este ejercía sus labores.

Los fines de semana eran los favoritos de ambos, Steve a pesar de ya poder llenar mejor sus necesidades económicas no dejó de hacer lo que más le gusta: retratar clientes. El parque se convirtió en su nuevo lugar a petición de Bucky, quien veía más apropiado llevarlo a un lugar donde hubiese más niños y familias dispuestas a pagar por su arte.

Bucky continuó siendo su cliente por excelencia y es casi seguro que jamás olvidarán su primer desnudo artístico, que por supuesto, no fue el último ni por asomo. Aunque los retratos de admiración a su rostro jamás faltaron.

De todas maneras, aunque el lugar donde estaba anteriormente era muy escaso de clientes, no dejaba de agradecer el hecho de haber decidido quedarse allí. No se arrepintió ni un segundo porque pudo conocer a una persona que le demostraría que no todo el mundo podía ser tan monstruosamente malvado como lo había sido su anterior enamoramiento.

Steve sigue creyendo que vive dentro de una burbuja de fantasía y despierta cada día con la creencia de que esa burbuja explotará. Pero cuando llegan esos labios tiernos a toparse con los suyos esa fantasía vuelve a fortificarse y ese ángel a su lado podría ser tan real como deseó desde muy niño.

Ahora a la luz de los fuegos artificiales vuelven a prometerse amor eterno y que cada día que pase y los retos que deban enfrentar serán simples obstáculos para ese tierno y puro amor que nació de una coincidencia.

Una afortunada coincidencia.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les haya gustado la historia, si es así, no duden en dejar sus comentarios y los kudos son bien recibidos.
> 
> Hasta la próxima historia :D


End file.
